


Supermarket Disaster

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Love/Hate, M/M, This version of them is a little more love/hate than the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping trips are always a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 8- Shopping
> 
> Day 8 and 9 go together.

“We don’t need that!” Shikamaru nearly yelled as Sasuke tossed yet another bag of chips into their cart. He glared at his lover in annoyance but Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders and moved on down the aisle.

“Are we feeding an army?” Shikamaru asked as he looked over the almost overflowing cart. Sasuke had grabbed at least one of every snack item he could and two of a few. They had chips- five flavors and three different brands- snack cakes, gummy snacks, a variety of dips for the chips and many items Shikamaru hadn’t gotten a chance to identify.

“Well, Naruto and Kiba eat like an army,” Sasuke replied as he came back to the cart, another item in hand. Shikamaru’s eyes twitched in annoyance as the item made it’s way into the cart again. Fighting with Sasuke about this was useless as fighting with Sasuke usually was. It wasn’t his money and if Sasuke actually wanted to buy all the things he had put in the cart, the only argument Shikamaru would have is if he had to put them all away by himself.

“Fine, we’ll get whatever you want to get but you have to actually help me put them away,” Shikamaru muttered as he shoved the cart forward a little more forcefully than necessary. Sasuke yelped as his heels got rammed by the metal bar across the bottom of the buggy.

“Damn it, Shikamaru!” Sasuke growled as he turned to glare at Shikamaru. Shikamaru snickered as he wrapped his hands around the handle of the cart.

“Sorry,” he told him but he smirked as he walked passed Sasuke. Sasuke ground his teeth together and rubbed at his now aching ankles. He quickened his steps to catch up with Shikamaru and slapped him hard across the ass. Shikamaru jumped with a sharp sound of pain and punched Sasuke on the arm as he passed.

“That fucking hurt,” Shikamaru told him. He shrugged Sasuke’s arm off his shoulder when he draped it there.

“I can make it feel better,” Sasuke whispered in his ear, hand smoothing down SHikamaru’s back to cup his stinging backside.

“Get off me,” Shikamaru ground out, jabbing Sasuke in the side with his elbow. “Let’s go check out so we can get to the house before Naruto and Kiba show up. They always end up early trying not to be late.”

“Yeah and then he will rip through everything we just bought how and leave a storm of trash in his wake,” Sasuke groaned. He loved his best friend dearly but sometimes he could wring his neck.  

“You’re cooking tonight,” Shikamaru informed Sasuke as they got into line. “Payment for leaving your handprint on my ass.” Sasuke snorted but smiled as he pulled SHikamaru against his side.

“Of course, dear,” he said in a teasing tone, pressing a kiss to Shikamaru’s cheek.

“I’m going to kill you,” Shikamaru laughed, shoving him away playfully. But he smiled as Sasuke framed his face and kissed him deeply, oblivious and uncaring of the people looking at them.

 


End file.
